Order of the Silvermist Rangers
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Silvermist Rangers '''are the greatest archers among men in all of Pendor. They use techniques learned from the Noldor themselves, the greatest archers of all, to gain an edge on accuracy, power, and speed alike with the bow. While they may be absolutely devastating in ranged combat, their melee abilities should not be disputed either. Silvermist Rangers bear a grudge against the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet. While they are alike in their mighty abilities, Silvermist Rangers are allies and prefer to live in harmony with the Noldor to learn from them and will support these if needed. They were able to gain Noldor's trust and thus, they were gifted Noldor Shields, which they proudly take to the battlefield. Silvermist Rangers have a reputation of being one of the finest archers in Pendor. They are said to be able to shoot arrows as far as a Noldor Ranger can. Wielding their Hawkstorm Bows, they fire quick volleys of Ranger Arrows with precise accuracy. Their missiles can easily shatter shields and pierce through armor. When forced to attack in close combat, they wield claymores and Silvered Longswords, as well as Noldor Infantry Shields, thus allowing them to attack and defend themselves easily due to the shield's lighter weight. Their medium armor provides less hindrance to their movement as compared to the heavy armor of many of the other orders. Although they fare better than Ravenstern archers in close combat, it is still recommended to pull them away from sword fights as their armor are not as strong as many other orders. The order recruits non-nobles to help cover against their biggest threat, cavalry. They train halberdiers to defend the Rangers, to which they provide heavier armor sets. While shieldless, they wield their Sarleon Halberd with great skill. Game info Joining the Order of the Silvermist Rangers requires 20 honor and 500 renown. A chapter may be found in Senderfall (30% chance) at the start of a game. You must have '''a Qualis Gem, as well as having wary (-10) relations or better with them and 20 or higher honor to found a chapter of this Order. Silvermist Rangers upgrade from Pendor Black Archer. The Silvermist employs and trains experienced halberdiers to aid them in the protection of the Noldor, the Silvermist Halberdiers. You can train them from Pendor Heavy Spearman, giving an opportunity to gain strong anti cavalry units for kingdoms other than the Empire or Sarleon. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are the sole allies of the Noldor (30), and they will support each-other if they are nearby. They are in odds with Order of the Clarion Call (-30) and strongly against the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet, as these are wrongly hateful against the Noldor and they prefer this order to extinguish as they're a threat for those who they admire. They are also against all major Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Their chance of starting in Senderfall raised from 10% to 30% * The honor required to both join them and found a chapter of their order raised from 10 to 20. Knight * Their armor received several remodeling, finalizing in a light-grey, white and blue combination * Plate Boots changed to Silver & Gold Greaves * Sarleon Knight Longsword changed for Silvered Longsword Silvermist3.png|Ranger in 3.8.4 Silvermist4.jpg|Ranger in 3.9 Sergeant * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Proficiencies raised from 270 to 300 * Strength raised from 21 to 24 * Agility raised from 15 to 24 * Silver Gauntlets (7) changed to Supreme Silver Gauntlets (9) Silvermist2.jpg|Halberdier in 3.8.4 Silvermist1.jpg|Halberdier in 3.9 Tavern conversation Player: Word has it that your order admires the Noldor; can you tell me more? Ranger: Yes, our order holds them in great admiration. There is enough space in Pendor for us all to live in peace with one another. We can learn much from them, but also they are a force to be reckoned with, I can tell you! Player: They say that few bowmen can shoot a arrow as far as a Silvermist - what's your secret? Ranger: We learned from the Noldor. They hold that the bow is an extension of the body. They become one with the bow physically and with the arrow mentally. We meditate before battle to achieve this melding of weapon and soul. Some, such as our halberdiers, have even used this philosophy with other weapons. Player: I heard your Order bears a grudge against the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet. Ranger: Look, the last thing Pendor needs is an Order like Ebony Gauntlet. Don't you think there are enough people seeking to feud with the Noldor? When they are done hunting the Noldor, who will they choose next to hunt? Madness of this sort must end! Trivia * The Silvermist Rangers were originally users of the regular longbow, as seen in the pictures above, back in PoP 3.6. This actually weakened them to the point that Ravenstern archers were preferable due to wielding Long Composite Bows, a better piece of equipment. * In PoP 3.7, besides getting an armor reskin, they now wield Hawkstorm Bows, the best human-wielded bow in-game, making them true to the lore stated above. * In PoP 3.8 they received several changes to his armor, and their ammo was upgraded from Bodkin Arrows to Ranger Arrows. * They are Noldor's unique ally. * Duke Adarian has Silvermist Rangers as his Household Troop. * “I've heard something for the Order of the Silvermist Rangers. Archers as any other Ravenstern archers you'll say. But do you actually know why they are called “Silvermist”? Once a large warband from the White Deer clan fell upon the village of Uslum as the murderous claw of Vejovis himself. While they killing and looting, heavy silver fog surround them and with it, came the arrows of invisible archers. Dozens after dozens of clansmen died that day, charging against some misty silhouettes and found only silvered arrows in their chests. The other savages ran where their eyes could see. When the fog scattered, the surviving villagers found over two hundred corpses of their attackers, while their saviors were barely forty in number. They moved back into the mist without waiting for gratitude or reward, silent and eerie almost as the Noldor themselves. The name came from the Mystmountain savages, who barely escaped with their lives.” - tavern rumor * “You know the Senderfall's Guildmaster, yes? Squire Holbrook, the same one. His brother became Silvermist Hallberdier. It seems that the Order of the Silvermist Rangers isn't the typical one, as the other snobs around. They recruiting from the commoners too, offering decent training, payment and excellent armament. It seems that their Hallberdiers not only receive a quality weapon, but also a full set of silvered plate armor, just as good as any knight's armor. Holbrook told me that his brother went to them only because of the armor. He knew that as a commoner there will be no chance for him to become a real Knight of the Dragon and the only thing he could hit with the bow were probably his own foot. Strange for a Ravenstern man indeed, but their father was actually from Windholm.” - tavern rumor Legacy Gallery mb52.jpg|Silvermist Rangers preparing to fire a volley mb510.jpg|Silvermist Ranger prepped for close combat mb50.jpg|Don't underestimate a Silvermist Ranger's swordsmanship mb4ww.jpg|Silvermist Rangers assisting the Noldor mb2ww.jpg|Silvermist Rangers and Noldor Warriors preparing to skirmish Silvermist Ranger Old.jpg|Their old design, where they did stand out Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Silvermist Rangers Category:Senderfall